


Conlang Dialogue: The Christmas Chronicles (2018)

by Dedalvs



Category: The Christmas Chronicles (2018)
Genre: Conlang, Elvish (The Christmas Chronicles)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue fromThe Christmas Chronicles. (Please note: This post contains spoilers forThe Christmas Chronicles.)
Kudos: 5





	Conlang Dialogue: The Christmas Chronicles (2018)

SANTA  
Up!

TRANSLATION  
 _Hük!_

SANTA  
Come on, come on!

TRANSLATION  
 _Kullata, kullata!_

SANTA  
Whoa! Easy, easy!

TRANSLATION  
 _Fuush! Söika, söika!_

SANTA  
Where am I...? Are we...

TRANSLATION  
 _Beren müki...? Mükim kö..._

LARS  
Hello.

TRANSLATION  
 _Tüppi._

ELVES  
Make way! Coming through! Here comes Nissa! Move out of the way! She’ll know what to do with her.

TRANSLATION  
 _Müngata gü hök! Garrugish! Nissa garrish! Müngata sü melka! Shin vöklish bemen na shinna dröögim._

ELVES  
You did what?! You rode Comet? No one rides reindeer! How could Santa let her ride his reindeer?

TRANSLATION  
 _Bemen la drögla?! Zunzuuginna renkla? Önkül tembulim reenish! Gü belesha Sentish gü shin tembulimmi reenip sukkish?_

NISSA  
Someone get me the book of True Believers!

TRANSLATION  
 _Nükül hön föllata klepinna ma Ridyan Drommasham!_

ELVES  
Wow. She’s a True Believer! A True Believer here in the flesh! Looks like she comes from a long line of them.

TRANSLATION  
 _Graan. Shin Ridya Drommasha! Ridya Drommasha genkrin müükish—gü möikha küüva! Shigennish shin sü tuurav bakhap ma remma shidraagish._

ELVES  
Hey! Move out of the way! Faster! Everybody get ready.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ich! Müngata sü melka! Kimbwina! Köptekül hük fa hüllata._

AN ELF  
Wow. What a dump. Filled with a bunch of naughties, too.

TRANSLATION  
 _Graan. Pöikuf hünna. Künkwad sü varragip, summa._

ELVES  
Get him! What did you do with Santa Claus! Shame on you! Stealing presents on Christmas!

TRANSLATION  
 _Grönkata shinna! Bemen la drökkla na Sentishinna Klawishinna! Brüshkta gü la! Töikim garüükad shtu Yuligin!_

HUGG  
BELLS AND HOLLY!

TRANSLATION  
 _GRAANIP HI CHUUR!_

ELVES  
Are you kidding? We can fix anything. We’re elves.

TRANSLATION  
 _La tüttüla kö? Nümin shkuurip tuunim. Mün Elva._

HUGG  
Never send a kid to do an elf’s job. That’s what I always say. What are all these people doing, anyway? Don’t they know it’s Christmas? BINGO!

TRANSLATION  
 _Ömbik gü tofil raanada m’el. Köptebik shinna gööri. Bemen krüftiva genkrin dröögir, mayüpyüp? Shin Yulig, vöklir önkö? Rüpsin!_

HUGG  
Screw it!

TRANSLATION  
 _Shin pöppata!_

HUGG  
Ouch! Santa Claus? Are you down there?

TRANSLATION  
 _Öykh! Sentish Klawish kö? Höy vüübrin mükla kö?_

HUGG  
Ouch! Santa? Are you down there?

TRANSLATION  
 _Öykh! Sentish kö? Höy vüübrin mükla kö?_

SANTA  
Yeah, buddy. Right here.

TRANSLATION  
 _Sük, femblish. Suulin genkrin._

HUGG  
Mrs. Claus said you should have taken a spare--

TRANSLATION  
 _Rampata Klawish bilkish vana la khöönin shünkip külkla--_

SANTA  
I know, I know.

TRANSLATION  
 _Hö vökli, hö vökli..._

SANTA  
Good work, Lars!

TRANSLATION  
 _Fen chüülit, Larsh!_

ELVES  
Reporting for duty!

TRANSLATION  
 _Külbinnam gü raanad!_

KATE  
Hunter and Connor Morris! They live on 4433 Pacific Avenue!

TRANSLATION  
 _Hunter hi Connor Morris! Diira-diira-konna-konna Pacific-in Vummasin pembir!_

SANTA  
I told you! No food or beverages in the sleigh!

TRANSLATION  
 _Lanna vilki! Önnip breklip ö’ pökönnivigip gümma huushin!_

SANTA  
Bjorn, I told you! No food or drinks in the sleigh! That includes candy!

TRANSLATION  
 _Byörnish, lanna vilki! Önnip breklip ö’ nöggip gümma huushin! Shin nüknükimma traavish summa!_

ELVES  
What do we look like? Chopped liver? Why don’t you have them make toys for you.

TRANSLATION  
 _Bemen shigennim kö? Shkükwadin chuurin kö? Yanyak gü rem töikim huulip maala._

SANTA  
I meant the best human helpers I’ve ever had.

TRANSLATION  
 _Pwelimma erinimma khorashimma kindekki._

ELVES  
I knew that’s what you meant. Thanks Santa! You really mean it? Aw, stop. No, go on.

TRANSLATION  
 _Hö vökliki bemen kindekkla. Voimin, Sentish! Sü ridyashkta shinna kindegla kö? Üi, hölpata. Ön, hük süppata._

ELVES  
Goodbye! Thanks for everything! Merry Christmas!

TRANSLATION  
 _Maagin! Voimin gü köptem! Örrivin Yuligin!_

SANTA  
Merry Christmas!

TRANSLATION  
 _Örrivin Yuligin!_

MRS. CLAUS  
Sounds like you had quite the night.

TRANSLATION  
 _Sü höya vurukla shembwina drukkish._

SANTA  
A bit more hectic than usual--

TRANSLATION  
 _Opfa dürügwina sü legünkina--_

MRS. CLAUS  
I hear you spoke a lot of English last night.

TRANSLATION  
 _Looshi vana la glönchinna Anglishkinna sü minga vuruka nörkla._

SANTA  
Oh, yes I did.

TRANSLATION  
 _Fö, sük, hö drökki._

ELVES  
Thanks Santa!

TRANSLATION  
 _Voimin, Sentish!_

ELVES  
Everybody get ready...get him!

TRANSLATION  
 _Köptekül hük fa hüllata...grönkata shinna!_

ELVES  
Be good.

TRANSLATION  
 _Öllata fen._

ELVES  
Who are you, where’s Santa: start talking!

TRANSLATION  
 _Beft la, beren Sentish mükish: Pekkata magöörip!_

ELVES  
Bring us to the True Believer.

TRANSLATION  
 _Müüm madüllata gü Ridya Drommasha._

ELVES  
Awww, sorry, Santa. I was hungry.

TRANSLATION  
 _Üi, sü matrüünip, Sentish. Trönchin kindekki._

ELVES  
Hey Santa, it’s time to go.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ich, Sentish, virooship küülim._

Lars.

TRANSLATION  
 _Larsh._

Fleck.

TRANSLATION  
 _Fleksh._

Let’s get her!

TRANSLATION  
 _Münch grönkata shinna!_

Wow, this is a real antique!

TRANSLATION  
 _Graan, shin rid matruupich!_

I’m surprised it still works.

TRANSLATION  
 _Hön pruukish shin boyan machüügish._

I want to take an Elfie.

TRANSLATION  
 _Elfin dröögip shuudi._

YOU WHAT!

TRANSLATION  
 _La bemen?!_

Christmas must endure.

TRANSLATION  
 _Yulig vaalip moogish._

To the book!

TRANSLATION  
 _Gü kleppa!_

Pierce.

TRANSLATION  
 _Pirsh._

Yes you do.

TRANSLATION  
 _Sük, shin rid._

She is a True Believer!

TRANSLATION  
 _Shin Rid Drommash!_

She does.

TRANSLATION  
 _Shin garrish, sük._

Start talking troll face.

TRANSLATION  
 _Pekkata magöörip, vrön-göch._

Stop squealing troll face.

TRANSLATION  
 _Hölpata giwiiship, vrön-göch._

Not so fast.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ön habüklin._

Where do you think you’re going?

TRANSLATION  
 _Gü beren roshla dromla?_

Annnnd…toss him!

TRANSLATION  
 _Hiiiiii…kennata shinna!_

Annnnd…FIRE!

TRANSLATION  
 _Hiiiiii…SKUKKATA!_

Here he is, I’m sorry.

TRANSLATION  
 _Shin genkrin, sü matrüünip._

Here’s Santa, I’m sorry.

TRANSLATION  
 _Sentish genkrin, sü matrüünip._

Hey, Santa, catch!

TRANSLATION  
 _Ich, Sentish, ellata!_

There he is!

TRANSLATION  
 _Shin vüübrin!_

Yeah, right.

TRANSLATION  
 _Sük, ridwipsiya._

Whatever.

TRANSLATION  
 _Bentuuni._

Oh no! Help me, help me!

TRANSLATION  
 _Ich-ön! Khörrata hön, khörrata hön!_

Quiet, quickly, move up, there she is.

TRANSLATION  
 _Füshk, kim, müngata rafkin, vüübrin mükish._

Oh no! Help me, help me!

TRANSLATION  
 _Ich-ön! Khörrata hön, khörrata hön!_

Move forward, come on, move up.

TRANSLATION  
 _Müngata rafkin, kullata, müngata genkrin._

Wait for it, go!

TRANSLATION  
 _Süfömmata shinna, rosshata!_

Let’s get her!

TRANSLATION  
 _Münch grönkata shinna!_

Attack!

TRANSLATION  
 _Brakshata!_

What a piece of junk.

TRANSLATION  
 _Lörga nük ma müchlik._

This is really old.

TRANSLATION  
 _Shin ridyashkta vögla._

Does it work?

TRANSLATION  
 _Machüügish kö?_

This is crazy.

TRANSLATION  
 _Genken lapüshpüsh._

I don’t believe it.

TRANSLATION  
 _Shinna droomi ön._

Who said she could ride the reindeer?

TRANSLATION  
 _Beft bilkish vana shin tembulimma reenip sukkish?_

Who is she?

TRANSLATION  
 _Beft shin?_

Santa’s going to be mad.

TRANSLATION  
 _Sentish mahümbrich biili._

This should never happen.

TRANSLATION  
 _Genken madröögip küülish ömbeshkin._

She’s right.

TRANSLATION  
 _Shin shprüüt._

Christmas is too important.

TRANSLATION  
 _Yulig hükkan machuukh._

Pierce.

TRANSLATION  
 _Pirsh._

Look at that!

TRANSLATION  
 _Prollata vüübenna!_

I don’t believe it!

TRANSLATION  
 _Shinna droomi ön!_

That doesn’t happen often.

TRANSLATION  
 _Vüüben ön hürren madröögish._

Everyone except Teddy.

TRANSLATION  
 _Köptekül önna Teddi._

That’s amazing.

TRANSLATION  
 _Vüüben khravügli._

The whole family tree.

TRANSLATION  
 _Meera kimbaniva külba._

Almost.

TRANSLATION  
 _Gü löchkin._

She is a True Believer!

TRANSLATION  
 _Shin Rid Drommash!_

Move, move.

TRANSLATION  
 _Müngata, müngata._

Get out of my way.

TRANSLATION  
 _Müngata sü melkavi._

You’re on my foot. Come on let’s go.

TRANSLATION  
 _La gümma bokshi mükla. Kullata münch rosshata._

Remember the Alamo!

TRANSLATION  
 _Mayörrata Alamonna!_

Liberty or death!

TRANSLATION  
 _Roikship ö’ mökship!_

Banzai!

TRANSLATION  
 _Banchai!_

Yippee Kai Ya!

TRANSLATION  
 _Yippi köi yöi!_

To Valhalla!

TRANSLATION  
 _Gü Valhalla!_

Freedom!

TRANSLATION  
 _Braalship!_

Exterminate!

TRANSLATION  
 _Sügrabrükshata!_

Is that all you’ve got?

TRANSLATION  
 _Vüüben pwella kö?_

FIRE!

TRANSLATION  
 _SKUKKATA!_

He’s right. We’re Elves.

TRANSLATION  
 _Shin shprüüt. Mün elp._

That’s Santa.

TRANSLATION  
 _Vüüben Sentish._

Is he ok?

TRANSLATION  
 _Shin pökka kö?_

Where is he?

TRANSLATION  
 _Beren mükish?_

What are we going to do now?

TRANSLATION  
 _Bemen havin dröögim?_

Wow, he’s back.

TRANSLATION  
 _Graan, sügarkish._

There he is. Santa’s back.

TRANSLATION  
 _Vüübrin mükish. Sentish sügarkish._


End file.
